


Shots And Unsaid Confessions

by meinstorie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff (and Humour), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Pidge makes it embarrassing for Keith and Lance, The paladins play fuck marry kill, fuck marry kill with shots, they are old enough to drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinstorie/pseuds/meinstorie
Summary: Lance invites his friends over to play a game of fuck, marry, kill with shots for fun but of course Pidge has to make things a bit more interesting.





	Shots And Unsaid Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I got this idea and wrote out of pure hope to get rid of my writer's block and it helped!   
> Klance is my number one obsession along side with Voltron rn.

Lance quietly observed his shot glass and the full bottle of the somewhat see through liquid that he had bought for today. He hadn’t really looked at the bottles, he had two more just in case, too carefully when he bought them. His eyes played on the bottle for a while, the liquid inside it was bubbling, before he looked up to his friends.    
  
Shiro was glancing at the bottle of liquor suspiciously like he was trying to figure out if he shouldn't do this after all. Hunk was looking concerned but his eyes had some excitement in them though he must've prefered a cozy night just watching a movie which was now just a mere dream because Lance had had the great idea to play a game that included shots. Pidge on the other hand looked like they were all up for this game and they seemed to know exactly what they were about to play (Lance hadn't told anyone anything, he had just invited them over).    
  
Lance‘s eyes finally arrived to Keith who was sitting next to him in this circle where all of them were sitting in. The dark haired male was studying his shot glass, sometimes glaring at it like it had stolen his favourite food or something. Lance silently noted that Keith looked really cute while crouching his nose and that he had all the special privileges when he was sitting quite close to Keith.    
  
"Okay so, I've invited you all here to play a game called 'fuck, marry, kill' with shots," Lance started explaining and immediately got a reaction. Hunk looked horrified but willing while Shiro seemed to regret coming here and Pidge looked happy that they had been right and also excited about what would happen during the game. Lance could visibly see Pidge's eyes light up with all the evil plans they had for the others. The only one who looked lost was Keith.    
  
"Don't tell me you don't know what the game is about?" Lance asked in a dramatic manner and Keith just tilted his head, confirming Lance's question. "I'll explain it then," Lance started, clearing his throat like he was about to announce the election winners, "It's a game where one person at a time says three people, real and fictional both allowed, and others choose who to fuck, marry and kill from these three given options. But if a situation comes where you decide to pass, you'll have to take a shot."    
  
Keith nodded to sign that he had understood the rules of the game. Nothing more special of a reaction came from him at that but Lance ignored it as he decided that it was about time they started the game.    
  
"Okay, let's start! I'll go first, get ready,"Lance announced, pointing at himself with proud, he was pretty proud of his picks for the first round. "Ryan Reynolds, Chris Evans and Chris Hemsworth, fuck, marry, kill."   
  
Pidge was the first one to answer as the others were still considering their answers. "Marry Ryan, fuck Chris H. and kill Chris E.," Pidge looked pretty smug as they saw Lance's dramatic gesture of putting his hand to his chest and gasping silently as if Pidge had just said something very offensive.   
  
Hunk decided to go with the same as Pidge, apologizing to Lance who was even more pissed and shocked that  _ everyone _ killed off Captain America. Shiro gave him back the hope for his friends by choosing to fuck Evans instead of killing him but he was still very disappointed that Shiro would kill off Ryan, the Deadpool himself.   
  
"Marry Chris E., kill Chris H. and fuck Ryan, he's like one of the hottest guys around," Keith said and Lance was immediately agreeing with him, though quietly in the back of his head hoping that he was in this  _ most hottest guys around _ scale of Keith’s. But he was also silently congratulating Keith for choosing right and also feeling joy because Keith had the same opinion as him on Ryan. It was quite the confused ride of feelings for him.    
  
This went on for a while and whenever there were disagreements or someone decided to pass, which happened surprisingly often, the game was put on pause and everyone argued but only playfully, nothing really serious happening even when Keith and Lance started their arguments.    
  
At one point even Lance had to pass few times which made him feel slightly disappointed in himself but he didn't mind that much because he wasn't drunk alone. Hunk was slightly tipsy, Shiro was most certainly drunk even though it didn't show that much on his face but Pidge seemed to be the only one who hadn’t taken any shots. Keith was very much drunk, even so badly that the other four thought that he was either really bad with alcohol or he had just taken too many shots despite not passing that much. Not that Lance would complain because drunk Keith would smile cutely and sometimes let out this giggle that made the latino’s heart do a backflip.

 

Suddenly something in Pidge’s expression changed, and it wasn’t them being drunk, it was the face of a pure evil genius. No one barely noticed this but not like that would’ve helped them in anyway, nothing was stopping Pidge when it came to their prank ideas or others alike. 

 

“Lance, are questions for a specific person allowed?” Pidge asked innocently and Lance, who didn’t notice the danger behind the innocence, nodded. This was the moment Pidge had been waiting for since this game had begun. 

 

Shiro and Hunk seemed to notice what was up and they could just hope they wouldn’t end up being the victims of Pidge’s mischief though they both kind of knew that Pidge had already chosen their victim or victims. Keith and Lance. 

 

“Okay, Lance,” Pidge started, catching Lance’s full attention, “Hunk, me and Keith, fuck, marry, kill. Go,” Pidge said while pointing at Lance, who seemed to need a while to register what he was asked about. He squinted few times until he seemed to get it. 

 

Keith had looked up upon hearing his name but by the way he was still giggling, he didn’t really register that his name was used for the game’s purposes. He seemed to brush it off as hearing wrong, returning to his uncontrollable giggling. 

 

Lance finally got his answer ready and he grinned with confidence. “Marry hunk cause his food is the best and he is my best buddy. Fuck Keith because he’s gorgeous, like have you seen his body, it’s perfect,” Lance began his explanation on his picks, “He has a nice figure and his eyes are pretty, he’s pretty - no, beautiful - in every way possible and he has the most amazing laugh which makes my heart go crazy. How can anyone be so captivating? Oh, and kill Pidge, sorry buddy but you know who you were up against.”

 

“Fair enough,” Pidge stated and side-eyed the now burning red Keith with a grin across their lips. Shiro and Hunk were both trying to contain their laughter as Keith turned more red by the second. 

 

Lance gave them a confused look as he didn’t understand what was so funny until he turned to look at Keith and seemed to realize that he had just said all that with Keith in the room. Now it was Lance’s turn to turn deeply red as he avoided his eyes from Keith’s to the floor.

 

While looking at the floor, Lance started to think what could he do in this situation. The embarrassment was enough to make him a bit more sober but not enough to think logically. Another side of his brains was yelling about how stupid he was and how his secret crush on Keith was now out in the knowledge of the said boy. But the other part, the bigger one, was telling him to just go for it, without taking anything back. In the end he listened to this bigger part and just tackled Keith, causing them both go tumbling down to the floor with Lance on top of Keith.

 

Keith looked up at Lance with sparkling blue eyes that were filled with shyness and uncertainty like he was afraid this all would end up just being a dream or a lie. This made Lance’s heart hurt so he decided to make it clear though it was hard to confess right then and there with your crush below you, staring right at you with a red face and those pretty eyes that no gem would win against. 

 

“I meant everything that I said just now!” Lance would like to remember this as a moment where he was all cool and casual about it and didn’t even stutter but that would’ve been just plain lie. He felt his face heat up, his voice cracked, he stuttered and accidentally spoke too loudly that it seemed to startle Keith.

 

For a moment, a too long of a moment, it was quiet between them and Lance started to regret his decision when suddenly Keith granted him with the most sincere and adorable of smiles. The smile informed of shyness and was awkward but it was also gentle and somewhat reassuring. It made Lance’s heart do more than a backflip, maybe three backflips. 

 

“I think you’re gorgeous too,” Keith finally managed to say after just fondly staring at Lance for a long moment. At this point all of Lance’s logical thinking turned off for a second and he kissed Keith, on the mouth, so quickly that it was more of a peck. But despite all that, the kiss carried all of their unsaid feelings, the feelings of awkwardness and shyness both came into that kiss and seemed to reach the other person. Keith and Lance stayed there for a while, just staring at each other and smiling like the dorks they were. 

 

“Should we get up now?” Keith asked but didn’t move the hand he had on Lance’s back which signalled that he didn’t want Lance to go, he didn't want them to move.

 

“Nah, we can stay like this,” Lance answered, moving his hand to Keith’s hair to stroke it with his warm fingers. Keith closed his eyes to enjoy the calming movement of Lance’s hand in his hair. 

 

Then suddenly they both seemed to remember what kind of situation they were in and both of them jumped away from each other. As they got ready to come up with some excuse, apology or anything to say really, they noticed that they were the only ones there. Everyone else had left, leaving the half-full liquor bottle and the shot glasses on the floor. Lance pouted at the fact that the game had ended but he was kind of glad that he was there alone with Keith, not that he ever got to admit that out loud because he got too distracted staring at the shy and fidgeting Keith who was struggling to say something. 

 

“Can we hold hands?” Keith finally managed to stammer out his question and Lance just took his hand into his own with a wide smile though he was as red as Keith was. 

 

“Of course!”


End file.
